waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Megamind
Megamind is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated superhero comedy filmdirected by Tom McGrath, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film premiered on October 28, 2010, in Russia, while it was released in the United States in Digital 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D on November 5, 2010. It features the voices of Will Ferrell, Tina Fey, Jonah Hill, David Cross, and Brad Pitt.4 The film tells the story of a super-intelligent alien supervillain, Megamind, who after a long-lasting battle one day actually destroys his foe, the much-loved superhero Metro Man. Having Metro City for himself, Megamind finds out that his villainy has no purpose and thus creates a new superhero to serve as his nemesis. His plan backfires, as he ends up creating instead a new supervillain. With Metro City spiraling out of control, Megamind attempts to set things right and discovers his newfound purpose—as a superhero. Megamind received generally positive reviews from critics, praising its strong visuals and the cast's performances, but criticizing its unoriginality.5 With a budget of $130 million, the film grossed over $321 million worldwide,3becoming one of DreamWorks Animation's lowest-grossing CG animated films of the 2010s.6 A short film, titled Megamind: The Button of Doom, was released on February 25, 2011, on the Megamind DVD and Blu-ray. Plot Ever since they arrived on Earth as infants, supervillain Megamind has fought superhero Metro Man for dominance of Metro City. In his latest plan, Megamind and his sidekick Minion kidnap reporter Roxanne Ritchi and hold her hostage in a copper-lined observatory. When Metro Man arrives to save her, he reveals he is weak to copper, and Megamind obliterates him with a death ray. Megamind finally takes control of the city, but his celebration is short-lived as without Metro Man to challenge him, he finds his life is meaningless. While wandering the recently opened Metro Man Museum, Megamind sees Roxanne nearby, and uses his holographic disguise watch to take the form of Bernard, the museum's curator. He talks to Roxanne and becomes attracted to her, and is inspired by one of her statements to create a new superhero for him to fight. Megamind returns to his lair and creates a serum containing Metro Man's DNA which he plans to inject into a proper candidate with his Defuser Gun. However, Roxanne's arrival at his lair with her dimwitted cameraman Hal Stewart causes Megamind to inadvertently inject Hal with the serum. Megamind disguises himself as Hal's "Space Dad" and convinces him to become the superhero "Titan", as it's the only name he could trademark, But Hal misspells it as “Tighten”. Tighten spends several days training with his Space Dad before issuing a challenge to fight Megamind. On the day before the fight, Megamind gets into an argument with Minion about giving up villainy for Roxanne, while Tighten tries and fails to woo her. Megamind, disguised as Bernard, takes Roxanne on a dinner date. Tighten sees them, and as he had been infatuated with Roxanne, becomes upset and leaves. Shortly thereafter, Megamind's disguise fails, revealing his identity to Roxanne, who storms off. The situation leaves him unable to find his invisible car, where he left the Defuser Gun he used to inject the serum into Hal. Tighten does not arrive at the scheduled fight, and Megamind finds that he has used his abilities for criminal purposes. As "Space Dad" and "Bernard" Megamind successfully goads Tighten into fighting him. Tighten engages in a super-powered fight with Megamind. When Tighten decides to kill Megamind rather than arrest him, Megamind lures Titan into a copper trap, but he is unaffected and continues to fight. Megamind escapes from the battle and seeks out Roxanne, hoping she can help. She offers to take him to Metro Man's secret headquarters, where they are both surprised to find Metro Man alive. Metro Man explains that he faked his death and weakness to copper, as he had become tired of being a superhero and wanted to retire to become a music star. He declines to help, but offers Megamind the advice that a hero will always rise up to challenge evil. Returning to the city, Megamind does not believe he can become the hero the city needs, and allows himself to be imprisoned. Tighten kidnaps Roxanne and demands Megamind show himself. Megamind has a change of heart and pleads with the prison warden, apologizing for his past actions. The warden reveals himself to be Minion in disguise, accepting Megamind's apology, and frees him so they can fight Hal. As Hal is about to kill Roxanne, Megamind appears and frees her. The two escape, but Hal traps Megamind under rubble when Metro Man suddenly arrives, and Hal flees. Roxanne discovers that "Megamind" is really an injured Minion in disguise, while "Metro Man" is Megamind. Hal, in his flight, recognizes Megamind's distinctive mispronunciations, and realizes he was duped. Hal flies back and fights Megamind, during which Megamind finds his invisible car. He grabs the Defuser Gun and is able to extract the Metro Man serum from Tighten, restoring him to normal. Hal is arrested for his crimes. Now hailed as heroes, Megamind and Minion appear at the reopening of Metro Man's museum, now dedicated to Megamind instead, while Metro Man, in disguise within the crowd, silently congratulates his former rival. During the credits, Bernard is knocked out by Minion. Voice cast * Will Ferrell as Megamind * Tina Fey as Roxanne "Roxie" Ritchi * Jonah Hill as Hal Stewart/Tighten * David Cross as Minion * Brad Pitt as Metro Man * J. K. Simmons as the Warden * Ben Stiller as Bernard * Christopher Knights as a prison guard * Tom McGrath as Lord Scott and a prison guard * Jack Blessing as Newscaster * Justin Theroux as Megamind's father * Jessica Schulte as Megamind's mother